dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Jr. (AGT)
|Appears in = DragonBall AGT |Race = 1/16 Saiyan-15/16 Human |Date of birth = Before Age 889 |Height = 4'4" |Weight = 98 lbs |FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-great-great-great-grandfather) Bardock (great-great-great-grandfather) Ox-King (great-great-great-grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (great-great-great-grandmother) Goku (great-great-grandfather) Chi-Chi (great-great-grandmother) Mr. Satan (great-great-grandfather) Videl's mother (great-great-grandmother) Raditz (great-great-granduncle) Gohan (great-grandfather) Videl (great-grandmother) Goten (great-granduncle) Pan (grandmother) Vegeta Jr. (best Friend) Instru (friend)}} Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア) is a descendant of Pan and Goku who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, as well as the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT, and he also appears in DragonBall AGT. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal t-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. He is mostly seen in DragonBall AGT, in the Training Saga, wearing a T-Shirt saying "Goku" on it. With yellow pants, and red boots. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-great-great-grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. *'Kiai' – In the television special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. *'Kamehameha' – In The Training Saga, Goku Jr. first used this attack on, Vegeta Jr. Then, used this attack once again on, Vegeta Jr. He also showed his Grandpa, Goku the attack. *'Dragonthrow' – Goku Jr. first learned the Dragonthrow during his training with Goku. The first time he used it was when he and Puck met for the first time in a year. Transformations Super Saiyan - Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Trivia *Goku Jr. is about the same height as the protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Ledas. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Part-Human Part Saiyan Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Main Character(s) Category:Transformation Category:Transformations Category:Forms of a Super-Saiyan Category:New Forms Category:New forms Category:New Transformations Category:SSJ Forms Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Hero Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Hybrid Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Category:DragonBall AGT